


Close Your Eyes

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of Nick and David kissing (almost)
Relationships: David Hodges/Nick Stokes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Close Your Eyes




End file.
